wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 7.3.0
Version: 7.3.0.24692 (PTR) = Patch 7.3.0 = Build 24484 was released to the PTR on June 29, 2017. Several fan sites reported that build 24473 was coming, but it's not clear if it mdd it to the PTR. Build 24492 was released to the PTR on June 30, 2017. Build 24500 was released to the PTR on July 6, 2017. Build 24539 was released to the PTR on July 11, 2017. Build 24563 was released to the PTR on July 12, 2017. Build 24608 was released to the PTR on July 18, 2017. Build 24614 was released to the PTR on July 18, 2017, but unfortunately appears to be a bad build (at least on the Mac; crash with ERROR #154 (0x8510009a) and shows you Battle.net window). Build 24633 was released to the PTR on July 20, 2017, but still appears to be a bad build (same crash on Mac). Build 24651 was released to the PTR on July 25, 2017 and Mac build is working again! Build 24681 was released to the PTR on July 26, 2017. Build 24692 was released to the PTR on July 28, 2017. What's new ;Currency * ;Non-gear items and ingredients * * * * * * * * ;Order Hall * Item level cap raised for Champions to 950 from 900. PTR notes Build 24651 notes Enabled for testing: Lore|date=25-Jul-2017 11:14 PM}} * Focused on iterative improvements to the content that's already available for testing. * A few new additions here and there (including some new pet battle content), but the bulk of efforts this week have focused on refining Argus' rewards and itemization. Build 24608 notes Enabled for testing: Lore|date=18-Jul-2017 10:40 PM}} * Added a heap of new content to the 7.3 PTR in this build, including: ** The Seat of the Triumvirate 5-player dungeon. ** The third (and final) area of Argus, including World Quests. ** The Frost Death Knight updates mentioned a few days ago. ** A few new updates, quests, and World Quests for Professions. ** The Netherlight Crucible. *** The Netherlight Crucible (accessible from the Vindicaar after completing the quest “An Offering of Shadow”) is a new way to upgrade new and existing Artifact Relics by adding additional effects and item levels. As your Artifact grows in power, the system will expand to allow more and more customization. * At this stage, most of 7.3's content is now available for testing on the PTR (with the raid being a notable exception). From this point, the focus will primarily be on fixing bugs and tightening up the new content based largely on player feedback. Build 24539 notes Enabled for testing: Lore|date=11-Jul-2017 10:00 PM}} * First and foremost, the second Argus area – Mac'Aree– is now available, including some new chapters of the 7.3 story as well as some new World Quests. Note that, in order to reach Mac'aree, you'll need to have completed the previous story chapters. * Invasion Points also opened up for testing. Once you've unlocked them by completing a short quest chain (which begins on the Vindicaar), you'll start to see Invasion Points appearing on the Argus map. These are portals to other worlds that the Legion has begun invading, and as part of our efforts to shut down the Legion once and for all, you'll be able to enter the portal and stop their invasion. * New Troops and Missions access. We're making a few changes and improvements to the Mission system with these updates, including some new ways to catch up Champions that may be behind on item level, and several new missions (including a few that are designed to let you burn off any extra Order Hall Resources you might have stockpiled). * Substantial changes for Feral Druids in this build. We've been trying to avoid making too many class changes in the 7.x.0 patches (keeping them mostly confined to 7.x.5 updates) but wanted to make sure we got these updates in for 7.3. We're looking forward to hearing your feedback once you've had some hands-on time with the changes. * Note that the Seat of the Triumvirate dungeon is not accessible in today's update. It wasn't quite ready for PTR testing, so it's locked down for now. It'll be made available in a future PTR update (hopefully next week)! Build 24500 notes Enabled for testing: Lore|date=6-Jul-2017 06:43 PM}} * This week's PTR update fleshes out the first Argus zone a little more, with an additional story chapter, a few side quests, and the first batch of world quests. Most of the first zone's core content should be accessible at this point. * Some initial work for Tier 21 set bonuses in this build. Still very much a work-in-progress, and the numbers in particular won't make much sense. There are likely to be many changes down the line as development continues. Next week, Argus' second zone will likely open up, as well as the Seat of the Triumvirate dungeon, for testing. Build 24473/24484 notes :It is presumed there were no significant difference between build 24473 and 24484, but updates will be made as more info is learned. :“Sometimes the hand of fate must be forced…” Enabled for testing: Lore|date=29-Jun-2017 12:10 AM}} After the events on the Broken Shore and inside the Tomb of Sargeras raid players will take the fight directly to the Legion's home world of Argus! * Most (but not all) of the new stuff in 7.3 takes place on Argus — and as you might expect, this is hostile territory. Demons patrol every crag of Argus's shattered surface, and sometimes it seems as if the planet itself is out to get you. This will be a very story-driven update, but there are also areas with sandbox elements intended for experience even after you complete the main quest, with gameplay and challenges on the planet's surface reminiscent of past endgame areas such as the Molten Front, the Isle of Thunder, and the Timeless Isle. * One of the first things you'll encounter to help you navigate the Legion's home turf is the Vindicaar: a vessel that will serve as your mobile base of operations — and one of your few safe havens — on Argus. ** The Vindicaar will also be your primary method of transport behind enemy lines. ** Argus is a no-fly zone, similar to the Isle of Thunder, so to help make sure it's still easy to get around, the Vindicaar will give you access to an extensive network of teleportation hubs (similar to flight paths, but without the travel time). * There are three main areas to explore on the planet, the first of which is available. * Also available are the first couple of chapters of the patch's storyline, and some new and improved casting animations for Restoration Druids, Elemental and Restoration Shaman, Discipline and Holy Priests, and all three Mage specializations (and yes, that includes Arcane Missiles). ** Note: Shadow Priest animation updates are also on the way, but aren’t working yet in this build. ** Some spells are likely to have no animations at all right now which is only temporary. Other major content that's contained in this patch but not yet complete in this build includes: * Further chapters of the Argus storyline, including many cinematic story moments * New World Quests * Professions updates, including epic gems * The Netherlight Crucible, which allows you to upgrade your Artifact to unlock a new way to customize your Relics * New dungeon: Seat of the Triumvirate * New raid: Antorus, the Burning Throne (though as with other Legion raids, it won't be released immediately) * Invasion Points, a new type of replayable content that let you fight the Legion on multiple different worlds * Several other improvements and updates to existing features = More = Media Videos References See also * Public client builds * World of Warcraft: Legion External links ;Official Patch Notes ;News Lore 6/29/2017 12:10 AM}} Category:World of Warcraft patches